


Lonely Hearts

by DiamondWinters



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWinters/pseuds/DiamondWinters
Summary: The wedding of the century and Georgi and Mari find themselves feeling lost and lonely. Until they find each other.





	Lonely Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Recently I have surpassed the 500 followers mark on Tumblr and I wanted to say thank you to everyone who has joined me. Not just lately, but for ALL my followers who have found my little blog and stuck with me and my nonsense.
> 
> In celebration of this wonderful occasion, I have written a rarepair story. I had challenged my followers to a [story prompt](https://d2diamond.tumblr.com/post/171294012166/kingkilling-and-stormlight-person-a-hey-why-do) only to have one of them to throw the challenge back at me. (CoughSamCough). So, in light of my milestone, I took up that challenge and started work on what was supposed to be a small drabble. ... Yeah, just over 3K words later, it became more than that. 
> 
> Beta read and some dialogue provided by the amazing [Nerdlife4eva](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva)

It was the wedding of the century, or at least that is what the tabloids will say when they get wind of it. Granted Yu-topia had been turned into a haven, while a spot on the beach got transformed into a tropical paradise. So really Mari couldn’t say too much. Especially considering that her new brother in-law paid to have professionals clean up after the party so she and her family didn’t have to worry about it. But still. 

The vows had been so heartwarming that even Yurio couldn’t keep from crying hard into the tissue Otabek handed him. (His own tears trailing down his stoic face.)

Bubbles and white doves flew into the air as the happy couple exited the venue to cheers and congratulations. Then went off to go get pictures taken, going on for hours as Mari was dragged from one location to another to do her duty as the sister of the grooms.

She even got to dance with nearly the entire wedding party and almost all the skaters during the reception, which was still going on full blast. Otabek had commandeered the DJ booth at some point and Yurio was going back and forth from ‘helping’ him out to dancing out on the floor. After a glass or two of champagne, he has danced with nearly every skater and half the guests in attendance. She’s sure Phichit has plenty of pictures.

The summer sun was setting over the sea off in the distance as Mari steps out to get a breath of fresh air. As much fun as it is to watch her brother have another dance-off with his namesake there was only so much she could take.

She pulls a cigarette from the box she notices another person sitting on the stone bench near the fountain outside the inn. She is about to light up as she walks around when she notices it was one of the Russian skaters.

“Needed to take a breather also?” she asks as she sits down.

Georgi looks over at her as she lights her cigarette. “Yes. Except now it’s polluted with smog,” he says solemnly.

“Sorry,” she mutters as she pinches off the barely lit end. “Are you okay?” she asks noticing that for someone who had been so happy the last time she saw him, now looks lost and lonely.

He looked over at her for a moment, as he leans back on his hands. "They," Georgi waves a hand toward the inn, indicating any number of happy couples, "remind me that love is worth it. Even if there seems to be no love left in the world for someone like me." He takes a long swig from the plum wine bottle, Georgi set his eyes on the ground at their feet. "I suppose my desperation has led me here. The harder I search for love, the more it evades me. Stupid bastard."

He takes another swig from the bottle before he offers her some. She thinks about refusing, but his words had hit a sore spot, one she thought she had hardened ages ago. She would be turning thirty-two this year and she could probably count the number of boyfriends she’s had on one hand. With her parents getting older, and Yuuri off entertaining the world with his beautiful skating as he won the heart of the biggest heartthrob ever known, it left her to take care of the inn. Putting the family business before her personal life.

She accepts the bottle and takes a long draught of the sweet wine.

“At least you’ve had opportunities. I haven’t had a date in a few years,” she admits. She wasn’t sure why, but she figured it didn’t matter. By morning she will still be just as single and lonely as she was every other morning of her existence.

Georgi snorts at that as he kicks off his shoes followed by pulling off the expensive black socks she knows Victor bought for all his groomsmen. The man pretty much paid for nearly everything. Georgi shoves the socks into the shoes and pulls them onto the spot beside him on the bench. Taking up the wine bottle again, he takes another drink.

“You’ll find someone, Georgi. You’re handsome, sweet, romantic. Honestly, I don’t get why you’re not married with kids by now,” Mari wraps her hand around the plum bottle, her whole body stills as her fingers cover his that are still holding it.

The wine, mixed with the champagne and a few shots of sake from earlier is making her head buzz. Not enough to impair her thinking, but enough to not jerk back from the physical contact. They both look down at where they are touching and then up at the same time brown eyes meeting blue.

For a moment they don’t say anything, they just appreciate the other. “You’re beautiful,” he nearly whispers. “How come you haven’t found some lucky person to share your heart with?”

Mari turns away and looks out towards the sea as the last few rays of sunshine dip beneath the horizon. “Haven’t found anyone interested enough I guess,” she pulls the bottle from his grasp and finishes off the wine with a long drink. A small stream escapes her lips and dribbles down her jawline and neck.

She nearly chokes on a gasp when she feels a finger along her skin wiping up the liquid that escaped.

“I’m interested,” Georgi hesitantly responds. Once more they lock eyes and Mari can feel her cheeks heat up at how intently he gazes at her. A small smile tugs at the corner of his mouth. She only notices because she keeps looking between his beautiful blue eyes to his mouth wondering what it might feel like to have them pressed against hers.

She leans forward a fraction of an inch and he follows suit. Inch by inch they draw closer, eyes slowly closing, waiting for that moment when their lips would touch.

“HEY! GEORGI! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!” screams the Ice Tiger of Russia™, causing both of them to jump back.

Georgi rubs the back of his neck, while Mari groans her disappointment. “I should … uh…”

“Yeah, I should probably go in too,” Mari sighs.

Georgi gathers his shoes but doesn’t bother to put them back on and they walk side-by-side back into the raging party.

The center of the dance floor is clear of dancers with only Victor and Yuuri standing in the middle. Yuuri holds a beautiful bouquet of flowers and Victor has a silly grin on his face. They quietly whisper to each other with the occasional kiss between words.

“What’s going on?” Mari asks as they make their way to the side of the room where others are standing.

“Yuuri’s going to throw the bouquet then Victor is going after the garter,” Mila explains as she hangs off of Sara who has her arms wrapped around the redhead seeming to hold the girl up.

“Go after the garter?” Mari looks from Mila to her brother, who was standing there all innocent like, laughing at something his husband has said. She scrutinizes him up and down his body, standing there in his white suit, wondering if he really is wearing a garter under those slacks. She realizes a moment to late as the mental image enters her brain that she shouldn’t have asked.

“Victor talked Yuuri into wearing a garter belt under his pants so he could go after it,” Georgi explains. She looks up at him noticing the pink spreading across his cheeks.

“I didn’t need to know that,” she mumbles while Mila and Sara giggle.

Sure enough, the original DJ, Otabek having been dragged out onto the floor by Yuri, announces that it was time for the flower and garter toss. They didn’t separate the groups into men and women, it is just try for the bouquet and then try for the garter belt.

Mari planned on sitting out on both, but Mila and Sara drag her out onto the dance floor as Yuuri turns around to get ready to toss the beautiful arrangement of flowers. They all countdown as the group laughs and nudges each other while they wait for Yuuri. Once the count gets to one he tosses the flowers up over his head, nearly hitting the ceiling before they come back down.

As they fall towards the front of the group, a few people away from Mari, she sighs with relief, but the flowers bounce off some fingers then bounce backward. Mila jumps for it, but it slips from her grasp only for it to land perfectly in Mari’s hands.

There’s a lot of squealing around her, as Mila and Sara laugh and scream their excitement next to her. All she can do is look down at the blue roses and cherry blossoms sitting in her grasp.

She let the girls lead her away from the excitement. Looking up she notices that Yurio is scowling at her as he plops down in a chair with a huff, crossing his arms before he looks back at the floor where Otabek stands, shrugging his shoulders at the blond.

This time Sara stays with Mari as Mila goes back out onto the dance floor. On her way, she grabs Georgi by the arm and drags him along with her. He tries to slip away, but Mila’s hold on him is enough to keep him where he is.

She has a clear view to watch as Victor brings a chair forward and gets his very blushing husband to sit. The white dress slacks are loose enough that he can roll one up along her brother’s leg to reach the knee. Except of course the garter is a little higher, so he has to slip his hands up under the fabric to reach it. Of course, he goes further than he really needs, which makes Yuuri yelp and grab at his hands that have made it near the man’s crotch. Victor laughs and rests his head on Yuuri’s knee as Yuuri turns bright red amidst the whoops of laughter. Chris and Phichit being the loudest with Chris making a lewd joke about manhandling. Yuuri turns a deeper shade of red.

Laughing, Victor finally gets to the fabric-covered elastic and slowly pulls it down to the raunchy music playing in the background. Once it reaches the knee, he trades his hands for his teeth and pulls it the rest of the way off with his mouth, much to Yuuri’s embarrassment and the crowd's amusement.

Once off, Victor stands before Yuuri, who stays seated in the chair and tells the group behind him to get ready. Then with a countdown, hands go in the air, all hoping for a chance at the slim piece of lace and elastic.

3 … 2… 1… and the blue and purple garter is tossed into the air. She watches and wonders if Georgi is going to even try, as he really didn’t bother with putting his hands up like everyone else, but just as it’s about to land in the fingers of another guest, he snatches it out of the air.

The crowd cheers over his success and Victor gives him a hug and a pat on the back as Yuuri comes over to her.

“You have to dance with Georgi now,” he teases.

“Have too, huh?” she laughs.

“Yes. You caught the flowers, he caught the garter… it’s tradition.”

“Since when? Not in Japan,” she tries to argue.

“Come on!” He pulls up on her arm and leads her out onto the floor where Victor is waiting with Georgi.

Despite earlier, Georgi appears to be nervous as he gently takes her hand in his. Still holding the flowers, she wraps her arms around his neck as he tentatively places his hands on her hips.

“What the hell is this primary school? I thought you knew how to dance dedushka,” Yuri taunts from the sidelines.

Georgi rolls his eyes but rearranges them so that she has one hand in his, and the other on his shoulder, flowers having been taken by Sara for safekeeping, while he holds her hand and has the other on her waist. As the music starts he leads her through a simple waltz. It doesn’t escape her notice that their bodies slowly inch closer together as the music continues.

“This is so awkward,” she smiles and looks up to find him gazing at her. A small smile tugging at his lips.

“Why is that?”

“I … don’t really know how to dance,” she can’t look away, her answer barely above a whisper. Her breathe getting stolen by how Georgi is looking at her like she is a work of art.

“You’re doing fine,” he assures her never looking away.

“What if I trip and fall?”

He pulls her a little closer in his embrace, their bodies swaying in time to the music. “I’ll be here to catch you. I’ll keep you from hitting the ground,” he smiles.

“And what if you fall because of me?” she teases.

“I already have,” he whispers.

Her cheeks burn at the implication, and she hides her embarrassment as she tucks her head under his chin, resting her head on his chest.

They’re silent for a moment before she feels him take a deep breath.

“I apologize if I’ve come on too strong.”

Not used to the attention and feeling a little off her game, she gives his shoulder a little squeeze. “You’re fine.”

Before they can say more, the song comes to an end, and people applaud them, with a few wolf whistles thrown in.

Sara gives her back the flowers and she escapes from the banquet room as people take over the dance floor, Otabek taking over the DJ booth. Needing some more fresh air and to calm her heart from beating out of her chest, she drops the bouquet off on a nearby side table and heads towards the kitchens.

They are thankfully quiet, as the staff has already cleaned up after the dinner that was a few hours prior, and are now concentrating on keeping the drink tables filled A few people milling about the prep counters, cleaning them off.

She stands at the back door, taking in a deep breath of the night air as a warm breeze blows into the entryway.

“Mari?”

She turns to find Georgi standing a few feet behind her. His jacket lost somewhere, his tie mostly pulled apart and his hands shoved into his white slacks.

He looks like he wants to walk to her, but something changes his mind and he rocks on his heels instead.

“Are you really interested in me, Georgi? Or am I just convenient?”

He stands up straighter pausing his movements. “Convenient?”

She looks anywhere but at his hurt and confused expression. “We’re both here, now, and in a few days you go back to Russia, I stay here…” before she can finish he’s less than a foot away, reaching out brush his fingers across her cheek.

“No, never,” he places his fingers under her chin to get her to look at him. “I’ve admired you for some time, Mari.”

“I’ve heard that before,” she argues. And it was true. One of her last boyfriends had used the same line to sucker her in when she should have known better.

“Onsen on Ice.”

“What?”

“That first summer all of us came to Hasetsu. I couldn’t get over how beautiful you are,”

“Don’t toy with me,” she warns him.

“I left flowers at your door,” he smiles softly.

“That was you?” her eyes widen. During that summer, someone had left her a flower at her door nearly every morning. She tried to figure who it was, but could never catch the person who was responsible. She reaches up and places her hand over his. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“You never asked, so I assumed you weren’t interested,” he admits. “But then tonight, when we shared the wine … I thought perhaps I was wrong. That perhaps…” he didn’t get to finish, soft lips were softly pressing to his own.

The kiss was gentle and doesn’t last long enough, but they both pull away smiling.

“I’m interested,” she confirms before pulling him down into another kiss. This one lasts longer and isn’t as chaste as the first.

One kiss leads to another and then another. Soon her fingers are grasping at the back of his head, as his are threaded into her short hair and around her waist.

Knowing the building like the back of her hand, she easily leads him to her private room mostly with her eyes closed. Thankfully it’s far enough away from the party that no one can hear the noises that escape through the thin walls.

By the time the afternoon comes around the next day, Georgi finds his way to the kitchen to hopefully find some food and some coffee if possible. Wearing one of the inn’s yakatas, he’s pouring a cup of tea for his now official girlfriend when someone else stomps into the kitchen.

Yura snags some leftovers off a tray when he sees Georgi at the counter. “Hey, why do you look so tired and have bite marks all over your neck?” he demands to know.

Georgi, not helping how amazing he currently feels, can’t help but give the teenager some of the sass he’s always giving out, “Who got fucked within an inch of their life the night before and is about to invent vampires?” he laughs at Yuri’s shocked expression. “Oh haven’t you heard?” Georgi smirks as he places the tea along with the coffee next to the plates of food on the tray. Placing the flower in the small vase as a final touch, he picks up the tray and walks past the still speechless boy.

With a small chuckle, he makes his way back to Mari’s room. Replaying the speech he’s been perfecting in his mind for a while now in his head. Retirement is going to be sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr: [D2Diamond](https://d2diamond.tumblr.com/)


End file.
